Just Your Run of the Mill Sociopath
by NarutoHatake-Uchiha
Summary: It's a high school story but hopefully a bit different then what your used to. Naruto is a troubled teen who's been through a lot. Follow his journey as he tries to rediscover some semblance of normality and morality.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Normally I can ignore the stories that come into my head because I couldn't be bothered writing any of them out but with this one I wasn't able to do that, so here we are. Now the style of writing I'm going with is very introspective, basically it's going to be from Naruto's POV. The story will mainly be told through his thoughts and therefore I have decided not to put quotation marks on every piece of text, you'll get what I mean once you start reading. So without further ado…..**

**Disclaimer: this is a non-profit piece of fan fiction, I don't own Naruto or any of the brands or trademarks used in this story**

**Chapter 1**

'It's too warm today.' I thought as I took another drag from the cigarette loosely hanging from the corner of my mouth, the school uniform I was wearing did nothing but aid the effect of the stifling heat. It didn't really annoy me, but then again nothing really does these days. Maybe it's my cold indifference to everything that shields me from the effects of the oppressive climate. My mundane musings were interrupted by the sound of the roof door opening behind me, followed shortly after by the sound of footsteps coming towards me.

"Sakura."** (a/n: when Naruto talks his voice is quite emotionless. If it helps think of Itachi's voice in the dub, it's something similar to that) **I didn't even need to turn around to know it was her, she has been coming up to my spot to talk or put better flirt with me for the past couple of weeks, only god knows why. Well actually that's not wholly true, I know why; women find me physically attractive. I also know that they find my 'attitude' compelling, they think they can reach me, understand me, change me, idiots.

"Naruto how are you doing today? You're certainly looking well." She starts in that ever present flirtatious tone of hers. I spare her a glance out of the corner of my eye, there was no doubting it she was definitely aesthetically pleasing, with a body that wasn't too dissimilar to that of a runway model. Her legs went on and on and on with no end in sight, her ass was tight but not too small, she didn't have the biggest breasts but her face was undeniably beautiful. To top it all off she had exotic pink hair that was recently cut short to around the end of her neck (**a/n: I know she's not that hot in the actual manga but I'm changing a few things. Also if you want a reference I based her of Stacy Keibler in her prime, minus the hair).**

"Same as I was last time you asked, and the time before that." I responded as I took another drag from my cigarette and turned my gaze back to the view in front of me.

"You know those things are going to kill you someday." God how I wished that day would come sooner rather than later. There was probably a time when I would have killed for her to be concerned about me, but that was a long time ago and I honestly don't know if that crush was real or just a figment of the character I created to convince people I was normal. After a couple more minutes of silence, it might have been uncomfortable for her I didn't really care either way, I decided to speak up.

"Sakura, why have you been coming up here for the past couple weeks?" I knew the answer of course I just wanted her to say it, hopefully then we could end this, whatever this was.

"Why" she paused putting on a face of fake concentration while placing her index finger under her full lips, "to see you of course silly." God she said that in such a sickly sweet way with the smile to match. That wasn't the answer I was looking for so I decided to be more direct.

"You have a boyfriend Sakura." I didn't give a shit but I was hoping she would. As far as I remember she was going out with that Uchiha kid. Jesus, does she find me attractive 'cause she thinks I'm like that prat! Oh fucking kill me now, in fact I'll do it myself. Now what's the best way to go about that….

"So" my dark thoughts were interrupted by Sakura's response. Dam! I was hoping that she would care, not that I blame her for not caring. I never understood the importance of high school relationships, then again I didn't understand why people did most things but this just created more hassle.

Deciding to nip this in the bud like I should have done the first day she came up here, I stood, threw the remainder of my cigarette on the ground, turned around and started walking towards her.

"You know, with that new haircut of yours I was under the impression that you switched sides." I could see the indignation on her face at my comment, it almost amused me, almost. I continued covering the short space between us and didn't stop until I was directly in front of her and could feel her hot breath on my face, I then leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I know what you want and have done since you first came up here." I gesture with my head to the wall behind us "You want me to push you against that wall and lay feathered kisses down your neck, suck on your pulse while I undo your blouse and work my way down south until I find the area you really want me to touch and play with you until your satisfied, don't you?" I could feel her breathing getting heavier and the heat rising off her.

"Yes, I do." Her response was meeker than I expected, maybe I pushed her too far but I wasn't really worried either way, I got what I wanted.

"Okay" and with that I pulled back, turned around and walked back to my previous spot before sitting down. She was so shocked that for a few minutes she just stood there not saying anything with a gobsmacked look on her face, it was cute and almost brought a small smile to my face. That's the second time in a few minutes, maybe I'm not the emotionless sociopath I make myself out to be, huh, a nice thought. Finally Sakura's brain catches up to what has just happened and she gives me the evilest glare she can muster

"Naruto what the hell, you can't just do that…" she starts before I interrupt her

"I can and I just did Sakura. As I said I knew what you wanted from the moment you came up here and I'm telling you right now, fuck off, I don't want to be involved in your childish fantasy."

"Childish! Childish!"

"Yes Sakura childish because that's all you are to me a kid."

"We're the same age dumbass"

"It's the life in your years not the years in your life that count Sakura, and I have experienced more shit in this life than people 4 times my age. To me most people I meet are just kids irrespective of their age, don't take it personally."

"But I like you and I want to help, don't you remember we used to be friends once upon a time."

"Sakura all you're doing by talking like that is proving my point. You should recognise a lost cause when you see one." I finished before lighting up again.

"Sakura! Naruto! What are you doing up here during class." Before the conversation could go any further we were interrupted by the one person in this world that I felt any semblance of anything towards.

"Good day to you too Tsunade."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If you guys look at the authors note at the start of my most recent story, which I encourage you all to look at, you'll see me speaking very negatively about this story. That being said the popularity of this story has made me want to give the second chapter a go so I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any brands or trademarks used in this story**

**Chapter 2**

As Tsunade made her way over to us I could feel the worry radiating off Sakura, figures, she's never been in trouble before, in school or in the real world, and she wonders why I liken her to child.

"I'll repeat myself what are you two doing up here during class time?" At this stage Sakura was sweating bullets whilst trying and failing to from a competent response to Tsunade's question, which means I'm going have to answer for both of us, should be fun.

"Sakura here, was just telling me how her boyfriend doesn't quite measure up in certain departments and was wondering if I could solve the problem for her." It was honestly fascinating seeing Sakura's reaction to my answer because I honestly didn't think the human face could turn that shade of red.

Tsunade though decided to ruin my chances of further scientific research when she excused Sakura from the roof and told her to return to class, which Sakura did at a pace that Usain Bolt would struggle to match.

"Did you really have to do that to the poor girl Naruto?" Tsunade questioned with a hint of sympathy for the girls plight.

In response I merrily rolled my eyes. There're a lot of words that can be used to describe Sakura Haruno and poor isn't one of them.

"Would you rather I have thrown her off the building." I responded to Tsunade's idiotic question with an equally idiotic answer.

This time it was Tsunade's turn to roll her eyes at me as I lit up another cigarette and handed it to her, she looked at it hesitantly before accepting it. My relationship with Tsunade was a strange one, to put it in the simplest terms, she gave a reason to live, to continue on with my worthless existence. This of course stemmed from the only other person I ever cared about, my uncle Jiraiya and his last request before he bit the dust. It was quite simple, look after Tsunade. Jiraiya had been in love with Tsunade his whole life to the point where he never got married because as he put it "When you've tasted perfection it's impossible to settle for ordinary." Unfortunately for my uncle he never managed to get together with Tsunade as she was always with another man and she never saw him as anything but a friend. Deep down I do hold some resentment towards her for doing that to the most important person in my life, but that's the beauty of Tsunade she makes me feel, which I thought was nearly impossible. I also perfectly understand why Jiraiya could never be with another women seriously, Tsunade to me is perfection; she's strong yet kind, can comfort but also punish, is light hearted yet also knowns deep suffering and to top all that off, she in my opinion, is the most beautiful women on the planet with a body that the mythical goddesses of ancient Greece would be envious of.

"Are you going to return to class?" my inner monologue was interrupted by her question, as she glanced at me out of the corner of her eye.

"You shouldn't ask questions to which you already know the answer Tsunade."

"Would you do it if I asked you to?"

I rolled my eyes again at her question "Again Tsunade you already know the answer."

She turned and looked at me directly before speaking again "Do I?" she asked unsurely

I stood and turned to face her before giving my reply looking her directly in the eye and summoning the emotion only this women could bring out in me "Let me put it this way, if you told me jump from this roof to my death I would do so with a smile on my face."

Tsunade gave me hard but also concerned look as she responded "Please don't talk that way Naruto it makes me worry about you."

I sighed and began to walk towards her "I apologise Tsunade that was not my intention, but alas it doesn't make it any less true." By the time I was finished speaking I was standing directly in front of her.

"Why do you do it? Why do you do so much for me? Is it because of Jiraiya did he put you up to this? Please tell me." Tsunade was almost in tears by the time she finished speaking, it must be one of her bad days if she is becoming this emotional this quickly.

Instead of answering her with words, I closed the final gap between us lifted her chin to look deep into those perfect hazel eyes which have been disturbed by tears and lean in until her lips meet mine.

**A/N: If anyone wants to adopt this story please get in contact with me**


End file.
